People in a residence may be monitored for various reasons. For example, some people who are monitored may be elderly or semi-incapacitated people that are monitored to detect mental lapses, accidents, deteriorating health situations, or combinations thereof. In another example, some people who are monitored have their rights restricted under a program, such as home confinement. Some current monitoring techniques use periodic telephone calls to or from people being monitored, in person visits, emergency alert devices activated by the person being monitored, or other electronic devices (e.g., an ankle bracelet). to monitor the person being monitored.